Shattered Family
by Tall Star
Summary: I will not stop until I have my family back. That was Ash's last thought as she was captured....
1. Chapter 1

OK, Welcome to my new story! This story takes place in many areas...it's also in the point of veiw of an evee. Also I will also be crossing the story with my brothers story, but that will be a LONG time from now!

Disclamier: dont own pokemon, own plot

A young evee playfully pounced on a nearby littermate. Her name was Ash, named afther her sleak gray where brown would usally be. She had six littermates, a large number for a littler. Her mother and her Aunt layed by the den entrance, while their father was out hunting. Having a family of ten took alot of food. Her littlemate let out a surprised screach as he flipped around and easily pinned Ash down. Ash was extremly small for her age, her parents believed it was because of her special coloring. Ash didn't really mind, she was alot faster than the others. "Got ya!" Her brother called victorious. Ash mearlly snorted and pounded on her brothers stomech and then slipped out from under him, aftherwards, she lept on him and gave him a play bite on his shoulder. "Ha! Now who's laughing!" The other pup mearlly glarded at her and flopped down. Nearlly trapping Ash benth him. "What ever."

Their father came trotting back. Hanging from his jaw was a good sized pidgey. (Yes in this story wild pokemon eat other wild pokemon.) Ash liked her lips hungrily, but as she opened her mouth to take a large bite of the bird her father nuged her back to the den. "All of you pups must stay in the den, I ran into a traincher, and he wants a evee." The pups eyes grew wide, they had heard many stories about trainers, but have never seen them before. A sharp gasp from her mother made her snap back to the present. "This den is right out in the open! I don't care what you say Leap, I'm moving them to the other den" Leap her father nodded. "Very well, I and my sister shall help you." Mother gave him a 'I hope you will' look before she began to herd up her many pups. "Ok young ones, fallow me." The evee started off at a quick pace witch the pups matched easily, and set off for a rocky area.

It had taken about an hour to reach the old den. Whitch was unreachable by large creatures, (such as trainers) and was nice and warm, however, it was set up on a high ledge, to high for pups to jump. Bending her head down, she grabbed the brother that she had been playing with before and leapt easliy up the leadge and plopped him down in the den. Aunt grabbed one of her sisters while Father watched out for the human. All the pups except her and her littiest brother was left when the human appered from behind a broulder. Leting out a low growl Ash's father snatched up her brother and raced into the den, were Mother and Aunt were settling the others. Stareing afther her fathers form going into the entrance she didn't notice that the trainer had unleashed his pokemon. She only heard it when it beellowed so loud it shook the ground. Turning fearfully to see what the creature was she let out a whimper of fright. it was a kanguscon, (I probbly spelt it wrong bear with me, this thing doesn't have spell check and such.) It's masive body toward over the pup. "Just knock it out Kangus." The trainers voice filled the air. The giant thing raised a giant paw and aimed for Ash. Ash let out a scream of pain as she was sent flying. A cry from above told her that her mother and father were coming. But Ash knew that they wouldn't make it. The way down was strewn with lose rock. "Comeon Kangus you don't want mom and dad to come down." The trainer snickered. Kangus reared up again to slash at the little evee. Ash tried to dodge but the creature had fought much harder things then this thing, he predicted were she would flee, and aimed just right.

Ash stuggled to stand, she could she her parents still racing to help her while her littermates watched from the safty of the den. _Why did they not take me up first?_ She wondered as she turned/tripped to see the trainer only to see him trowing a pokeball at her. She didn't even bother to move, she was too weak. The ball came closer, closer, and then it opend. All Ash saw was a bright flash of light, a feeling of warmth, then blackness. Sundenly Ash remembered that she had just been captured, she fought to open her eyes, little did she know that she was already in the confines of the pokeball. Her mother watched horrorfied as the pokeball shook one two... she looked away, unable to believe that her pup had been captured. But the little, _Bing!_ Cut right though her mind and she gave a little sniff. Her little baby was gone, stolen from her.

Ash felt helpless, could this be the end of her playing endlessly with her littermates? Would she ever she them? As she was unknowingly carried to an unknown land she made a vow. _I will find my family again, every single one!_ But she did know how hard this would be.


	2. The Seller

Hello people! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! Or I won't update.

Ash slept for a long time, she didn't feel a thing. She didn't even relise that the trainer was traveling many miles away from her home. Catching other pokemon along the way. But finaly she felt a tuging feeling and, in a bright flash of light, she found herself in a den, with smooth stone underneath. The celling was high above her, glancing around she almost instantly saw the trainer. He was leaning agaist a self with a smirk on his face. "I decided to let you out first, so you could get to know the house and such, so the other pokemon don't beat you up." The evee flicked her ear and continued on looking around, Kangus stood behind Trainer. After she made a mental note to make Kangus's life a living nightmare she spoted a Electrike, she knew it was one due to the fact that back in the praire she had often played with one called Tunder.

This electrike had orange stripes where yellow should be, and that troubled Ash. But he was the only thing in this house that she knew, well, except for the trainer. He was looking at her with a sad and understanding look, after glancing at the trainer he approched. "Hello little evee, my name is Jolt may I ask what yours is?" Ash opened her mouth to say "No!" But instead decided to play it safe, "My name is Ash." Jolt nodded,

"Do you know were you are?"

"No"

"You're in a house"

"What's a house?"

"A den that trainers live in, it has many rooms, right now your in the kitchen."

"Well, wheres the room that called 'out'?"

"There is the porch."

"Where's that."

"You can't get out."

"Dang."

"You can't get out of the house, trainers are very good at making 'solid' houses." Jolt assured her as he glanced around. "Well I'm sure you know Kangus, and the trainers name is Corby, he is what you would call a 'seller'." Ash frowned at him. "A seller catches rare wild pokemon and sells them to other trainers for alot of money." Jolt explained. Ash nodded. "Did he catch any others?" Jolt nodded, "yes, but since you are still a baby- no offense!" He promised as Ash almost slashed him across the nose. "The rest of the pokemon that Corby caught are not in a good mood, so he let you out first so you can explore and pick a room."

"Pick a room for what?"

"Since you are a bab- since you are still young your going to be kept in a diffrent area until the others get used to the place and learn some manners."

"oh ok. Where's the best room."

"The guest bedroom."

"Sounds nice, lets go." Jolt nodded and lead her to a 'door' witch Corby opened, then he stepped on some soft moss stuff. "carpet" and went down a hall with many other doors lining it. and he stopped at one near the end and growled to the trainer. Corby nodded and opened it.

Ash found herself enjoying the fact that she could climb up the bed posts, but when she went up it when Corby was looking she felt his hands around her belly as he plucked her off of it. "Don't get into that habbit! I still want good finiture you know." Ash screwed up her face and tried to plant her fangs in his hand. "Hey! Watch it missy!" He scoldded her as he placed her back on to the floor, "I'll get a ladder, you can climb up that." Ash didn't mind that as she glanced around.

By the time Corby had come back with the lader and the 'door blocker' Ash knew every inch of the guest room. He leaned the ladder next to the bed and set up the door blocker. Even though the door was open, there was a piece of somthing clear in it, it had holes in it so you could hear things from the other side, also you can see the other side but you couldn't get though. Finaly Croby left. "Take care of her Jolt" He ordered the electrike before dis appering, "Where's he going?" Ash asked her new freind. "To let out the other pokemon." Ash pricked her ears and waited for the sound of a pokemon to reach her ears.

It turned out that Corby had caught four other pokemon. A vulpix, a pikachu, a swellow, and a marill. Ash was happy that she was proteched buy the blocker, for the older pokemon were very mean. The vulpix had tryed to burn Ash out of pure anger with amber, but the blocker had not allowed the amber trough. Also Kangus seemed to be having fun. Being trained and higher level than the others he easily taught them about the house and manners.

A few days had passed before the full grown ex-wild pokemon had setled down enough to learn to listen to Croby and behave. Ash could barely believe they were the same pokemon. Corby had often come to visit her, but, instead of slapping her on the head when she does somthings bad like an older pokemon would he just talked to her. She had learned quickly that human hands are a great thing. He would often come in a place her in his lap and pet her. And, many times she would fall in a deep sleep. But finaly, the day came that it was safe enough for Ash to be with the older ones. They were sitting lined up, as Corby took down the barrier. She only hesitaited a little bit, glancing at Jolt, who had stayed with her, she stepped out of the room and into the hall. The older pokemon sifted there weight, inpatient to rush forward and see who the young pokemon was. But Corby told them to stay and they listened, much to Ash's surprised. She then relised that all the rooms were open, and, with a squeak of happiness she tore off to explore.

It only took her about fifteen minitues to explore that house before she pranced back to Corby and looked up at him. He smiled picked her up and spoke to the others. "This little evee is still a baby ok?" The others nodded. "You can play, but not to rough. You can go now." He set down Ash and the other pokemon egerly rushed forward to see her. Giving out a squeak of surprise she flattened herself to the floor beside Jolt as they gather around. Jolt gave them a warning glance as he stood beside the little evee. After a few "awwss" and, "She's so cuute!" And "Soo little!" Jolt finaly chased them off. He gave a quick smile to Ash before he lead her to the living room.

Life stayed that way for awhile, but not for long. About a month later, after Ash got used to the other pokemon. They were let outside. Corby picked her up and walked trough the horde of excited pokemon and opened the back door. The light, fresh air, and a smell of flowers greeted Ash. By now the pokemon were having no thoughts about running away, they loved their life, witch was also caused by the powers of the pokeball but they didn't know that. Corby's yard was large, open enough for a young evee to strech her legs. Long afther the other pokemon had relaxed and were streched out in the fading sun she was still spriting around. Finaly, a little before the last rays of sun, Corby brought them back inside, this continued for about a week.

After that week Corby went outside and didn't come back for a whole day. When he did come back there was a sad but happy look on his face. "Well, I have to get you guys used to your pokeballs." And so began their first stage of training. Corby brought the pokemon back into their pokeballs, witch Ash hated! And relised them so many times the pokemon didn't really care about it any more. They were also taught to fallow corby, walking right by his side. Finaly, one day he called the four pokemon to his side and picked Ash up. And he went out the fornt door. They walked by the road and continued until they got to a place with many shops and people. Corby walked into a large buiding with his faithful pokemon in tow. A young boy with his sister and mother waited inside with the professer. (Ash knew who he was because he had visited them to make sure they were healthy and happy.) The girl and boy looked very happy. Corby set Ash down and looked up at the people. " Hello, should I introduce you to the pokemon?" The kids nodded and leaned down to say hi. The little girl seemed obsesed with Ash, constantly petting her and speaking to her. Finaly the professer spoke, "Now tell your mom witch ones you want." The kids reluctently left the pokemon and spoke to their mother. Finaly they came back. "How much is the swellow?" Corby said a number and some money was exchanged. Corby turned said good bye to the bird and returned him to his pokeball. Corby handed the little boy the pokeball with a large smile across his face. The kids mother continued. "How much is the little evee?" Corby winced and said a number. The womons face grew red. "Why that much!" She spluttered. "She's a rare pokemon, rare color, a baby, and she has a great personality." Corby answeared. The women turned to her daughter. "Sorry hunny, do you want any other one?" The girls eyes grew watery but she mumbled a name out. "How much is the vulpix?" Corby said some other number. The women nodded and handed over some money, then Corby said good bye to vulpix and returned her to her ball and gave it to the girl with a gentle smile on his face. The girl smiled, all greif gone and hugged the pokeball close. Finaly after much more talk, the people left with vulpix and swellow. Ash would never see them again.

After they went trough the meeting Corby brought the three remaining pokemon to another place, where he handed them to a lady with pink hair. "Just gussy them up." He told her as he told his pokemon to fallow her. The lady brought them to some tables and made them stand on it while she gently swipped a brush across their fur. Ash enjoyed the feeling of the brush sliding over her fur. By the time she was done and gave them a treat Ash thought her life couldn't get any better. They were brought back to the house were Corby left them and went into his bedroom.

Then they started battle training. Ash learned quick attack, bite, tail whip, and tackle. She became an expert at dogeing and then attacking, knocking pikachu and marill out quite a bit. Ash had fun learning the moves as she grew older and more experianced. But then one day Matt came.

Matt was a trainer, with a ritch dad at that. And he had decided that he wanted two of Corby's wild pokemon. He stopped by the house and greeted them. Matt looked them over and instantly asked how much Jolt was for. Corby looked surprised and said a number. Then he gave Jolt to Matt and Matt smilied and pointed at Ash, "What bout her?" Corby looked surprised and mumbled a number. Matt looked surpired but after a thought or two he smiled and nodded. "I'll take her." Corby made a choking sound as Matt handed over alot of money and turned to the little evee. Ash felt betrayed, how could he? Corby leaned down a gave her a gentle pat on the head, "Don't worry, Jolt'll be with you." He spoke sadly as he straightened up and took out her pokeball. Her pokeball was a pokeball designed to catch baby pokemon, so it looked diffrent from normal pokeballs. Ash raised her grey head and glared definitntly at the pokeball, she had a new life ahead of her. The pokeball flew at her, opened and closed, with the grey evee inside. As she accepted the blackness inside of the ball she remembered her old promise.

_I will find my family again, every single one!_

**And she will**


End file.
